A fishing boat conventionally is equipped with a container to store ice and fish. Such a container typically comprises a rigid box forming a permanent part of the boat and which is lined with a waterproofing material. One problem with this construction is that the box is a permanent part of the boat thereby taking up a substantial amount of space regardless of whether the box is actually being used. In order to overcome this, portable rigid chests have been utilized which may be placed in and removed from a boat depending on the need therefor. Generally, these types of chests are bulky and difficult to manipulate.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a container which is capable of storing ice and fish, but which easily may be removed and folded in order to save space.
Collapsible, insulated bags are well known in a variety of applications. One type of bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,191 issued Nov. 13, 1951. This patent discloses a collapsible insulated bag for carrying chilled articles and has two walls secured on three sides and includes handles for carrying the bag. U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,047 issued May 29, 1956 discloses a plastic bag for carrying liquid which includes a hole in the lower portion for receiving a discharge nozzle.
Neither of these known constructions is readily cleanable on the interior nor adaptable for securing to boats.